wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Blairewyn Sunscar
Appearance Blairewyn Sunscar was no older than the ripe, blossoming age of thirteen. She was a budding young lady of fresh youth, and it clearly displayed in her mannerisms as well as the young appearance kept onto her soft face and body. Blairewyn Sunscar was no older than the ripe and blossoming age of thirteen (common standards). This was obvious in her shy mannerisms and young appearance that was retained into her soft, freckled face and lean and slight body, with no womanly appeal yet, save for the slight curve she was getting. She was certainly a budding young lady of fresh youth. Her head was slightly egg-shaped, framed with dark red stresses of silky, well taken care for strands. It was often pulled back into a messy ponytail, pulled into a silk blue ribbon. Like all young nobles, she is groomed and primped daily by her caretackers and dressed in whatever fine dress she was shoved into. A pair of long elf ears poked from the screen of hair, each ear pierced with a shiny diamond. The young elf had a pair of beady, arcane brilliant blue eyes and a pair of long red lashes to emphasize her innocent and youthful appearance. A blanket of sun freckles spot her cheeks and nose, while some strayed near her chin. The young elfs lips were thin and normally pulled into a shy and polite smile, one would assume that was practiced from birth - as afforementioned, she was a noble child which is shown when she does these smiles, as she practiced manners and regality at a very early age. Her skin was slightly darker than one would expect from a High Elf, probably because of the enormous ammount of time she spent outdoors. Her body was young and plain, just slightly budding into soft curves of womanhood. She was clothed in heavy, fine gowns to display the noble lineage she comes from. A beautifully crafted Dawnveil pendant hung around her neck, the pendant gracefully hanging on a delicate moonsilver chain. If one were to see her stomach, whichw was very rare, one would see a Dawnveil tattoo graced gently on her torso. The tattoo shows a silver sun, arcane runes skittering over it. It is truly a remarkable sight. She is often seen with Lady Aurora Dawnveil, working graciously as one of the noblewomans handmaidens. She adores her job and considers the older High Elf to be a role model, and looks up to her fiercely. History Blairewyn Sunscar is the daughter of Lady Belleria Sunhymn Sunscar and Lord Rythaeden Sunscar. Lord Sunscar was a nobleman, a powerful priest and archer and her mother, Lady Belleria, was a well respected arcanist of her time. Lady Belleria Sunscar was sister of the famed Lady Kaldina Sunhymn Dawnveil, who was married to Lord Tellerion Dawnveil. Which makes Blairewyn the young cousin of the famed Lady Dawnveil and her two sisters. Blairewyn grew up like any other noble child did at the time, going to school and practicing her parents' arts to see what she bested in. It became apparent that Blaire was exceptionally skilled in the art of arcane, much to her mothers appeasement. Blaire became enrolled in one of the academies in Quel'thalas that taught her how to do the basics in arcane; while also attending a chapel to learn some holy magic. Blaire was a fierce and loyal follower of the Light, and when she was only around six in common standards she could wield both the light and arcane. It wasn't unnusual for the young Blaire to hide away in a quiet space at the Sunscar manor, reading about arcane or the light. She was a unnusual bookworm, she became obsessed and infactuated with each book that passed her young eyes. She could read and write at a very young age. Blaire was very close to her mother and father, and although her parents were nobles, her parents always made time for her, as she was their only child. Her and her father would spend a great deal of time in the Sunscar gardens, sitting and debating on topics such as the light, holy magic and other things. It was from her father that Blaire gained a great deal of wisdom. Her mother and her would spend days in the market or taking strolls around Quel'thalas, speaking on things such as the Sunscar family history and their ancestors before them. Blaire espessially treasured these conversations, as she'd never forget where she came from and where her roots are. But when the Third War rolled into Quel'thalas, things shifted for her and all of her other High Elven brethren. Remarkably, Blairewyn survived the third war with the help of her cousin, Maelanor, who whisked her away to safety. After waiting years for her parents to return for her, she came to a conclusion that her parents were one of the unlucky many that were killed in the war. Blairewyn was immediately taken in by her Dawnveil cousins, Lady Aurora Dawnveil, Lady Aiolasia Dawnveil and Lady Cavrylin Dawnveil. She loves her new home and family and is greatful for everyday that she lives. Blaire was annointed to become one of Lady Aurora's handmaidens, and loves her job just as much as she loves practicing arcane. She resides with the Dawnveil's at their newly established estate in Pandaria, Danil'fallah. (Peak of Balance in their native tongue.) Category:Characters Category:2013